1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns aerators.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Fishing lakes are prone to formation of algae therein. The algae removes oxygen from the water, so that the fish become lazy and do not eat. Chemical treatment is possible but this tends to sink the algae to the bottom of the lake, where oxygen is still absorbed eventually causing the fish to die. One answer to the problem of algae is to ensure that the lake is aerated although that may present practical problems. Thus, there is a need for a simple and effective aerator for use in fishing lakes.
Aerators may have applications in other situatons. In particular, aeration of effluent or sewage is advantageous in enhancing biodegradation thereof. Paddles are presently used for aeration of sewage but are heavy on energy consumption. Additionally, the gear boxes of such paddles frequently breakdown and are expensive to repair.
An object of this invention is to provide an aerator for use in a liquid medium, including solids in suspension.